Eye tracking systems are useful in flight control, flight simulation and virtual imaging displays. Eye control systems generate information based on the position of the eye with respect to an image on a display. This information is useful for a variety of applications. It can be used to enable the viewer to control "hands-free" movement of a cursor, such as a cross-hair on the display.
Apparatus for detecting the orientation of the eye or determining its line-of-sight (LOS) are called occulometers or eye trackers and are well known in the art. (See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,109,145, 4,034,401 and 4,028,725).